dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Chester Runk (New Earth)
He found these dense materials by raiding art galleries and jewelry stores, but the Flash caught up to him. However, Chunk, angered by the Flash's ignorance of his situation, sent him to the other dimension. Once inside, Flash was able to convince Chunk to take him and a dozen others back to the real world. Hoping to get a positive image for Chunk, he took him to a barge filled with garbage which had been denied the ability to dump its waste. Chunk, however, made the entire barge disappear, him along with it. He reappeared later, and began a business, Chunk Incorporated, where he made things disappear. He got rich off of it, and even lent Wally money after he had financial troubles. In fact, he even moved into Wally's old house in Middle Hampton, Long Island. However, his business soon became out of control. People waited for days to request for him to make something disappear, so many that he lost track and forgot where he was supposed to be when. So, he hired Mary West, Flash's mother, as his secretary. During the alien invasion of Cuba, Chunk accompanied Wally on his mission to fight Durlans. However, Wally left him out in the jungle, adding to the feeling of being used and mistreated by his friend. Their relationship built up to the point that when Mary told Chunk that Wally needed his help, he refused. Abra Kadabra came to his mansion once, erroneously thinking that it still belonged to Wally. After several transmutations, turning Chunk into a puppet, separating him from his singularity, and aging him, Kadabra was stopped by Wally and Mason Tollbridge. Wally redeemed himself with this act, and his relationship with Chunk improved again. One day, Chunk answered his door to find a bunch of his distant relatives who had read about his success and decided they would move in with him. Chunk soon became overwhelmed with all of these people living with them, but he was too nice to ask them to leave. After Wally's devastating trek across the country that left transformed him into a strange Porcupine Man, Jerry McGee called Chunk and asked him to join them in Swainsville, New Mexico, to help out. Wally's essence had been transported to another energy level, and Chunk used his powers to free him. When Wally was taken hostage by the Turtle, Mason Trollbridge recruited Chunk to help out the search. When Wally was arrested for attacking lawyer C. Eric McCullough during his trial for negligence, Chunk paid his bail. | Powers = *Chunk has the ability to transport matter from this dimension to , which may actually be the remains of the Multiverse. This, however, would only be true during the Post-Crisis Pre-52 era. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Chunk (comics) | Links = }} Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Shadow Fighters members Category:Flash Supporting Cast Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Inventors Category:African American